The Beating Heart
by Fantasia Lah'Queen
Summary: (Naruto x Oc Janis) Janis and Sasuke have been lovers since Freshman. They got married and seemed inseparable. But, 8 years later, after they've had two kids together, things start to slowly fall apart. Their oldest child, Darius, doesn't want them to divorce and once his mother starts taking interest in a new blonde haired teen, it begins to break him.
1. Prologue

She held her newborn baby close as her hair stuck to her sweaty face. Her baby girl was screaming and crying, but she didn't care. This was her baby and she wasn't going to let her go for the world. "Mommy loves you."  
The doctors began to take her baby girl away. The mother's breath was raggid from her earlier pushing. She'd done it all natural. No C-Section, no numbing, no Epidural Anesthesia. She refused to have her birth any other way. It made her feel like more of a mother. It was just how she was.  
She fixated her eyes on the baby nurses, watching as they went to clean her baby up and clear her body of harmful substances. "Your baby's name?" She looked up at the voice that drew her from her thoughts. "Huh?"  
The nurse began to tap her pen on the clipboard. "Do you have a name picked out for your baby, yet, ma'am?" She tried, but failed miserably to sit up straight in her hospital bed. "I wanted to name her-"

"Sakura. Her name is Sakura.", Her husband's voice chided in."

The mother was furious, but couldn't muster up the strength to show it. "Sakura Uchiha? Middle name?" The mother tried to pitch in at least the middle name, but was, again, interrupted by her husband.

"Haruno."

The nurse smiled at the husband. This exchange did not go unnoticed by the wife. The nurse must have thought that her husband was just eager to name their newborn child from the high of finally seeing your baby for the first time after 9 months. If that's what she thought, she was mistaken.  
This was her husband. She knew him the most. The light began to hurt her eyes. She felt a little tug on her arm sleeve and looked down at her 4-year old son, Darius.

"Mommy? Are you still in pain?", Darius asked with a concerned expression.

But, before she could answer, the nurse began to speak. "I wish you both the best of luck. As soon as we secure everything, we'll bring you Sakura _Haruno_ Uchiha." The nurse said this without taking her eyes off of her husband. She giggled, turned on her heels and went back to her job.  
The mother looked at her husband with intense eyes. "Sasuke?", she hissed as she was slowly regaining her energy. "Why'd you name our child after _her?_ " He responded, never taking his eyes off of that nurse until she vanished from his view. "Janis. It's just a name. Get the hell over it."  
She wanted to yell at him, but decided against it. Tears filled up at the brim of her eyes, but she did not let them fall. Darius looked between his parents. He hated to see them argue. He really did. He knew that it was only a matter of time before a divorce was filed. He would try to keep them together, but really, what could a four year old do?  
Two days later, they arrived home. Darius watched at the interaction between Mommy and Daddy. Silence. No exchanges of hugs and kisses. No smiles and great tales of what their baby will be. They were slowly breaking apart. Maybe the fire had died down somewhere; results of being with someone since Freshman.  
Darius's mother, Janis, went into her room. Not once smiling at him like she usually did. Darius failed to notice dad coming up to him as he was so deep in thought.  
"Hey, squirt." Darius jumped and screamed like a girl, causing his dad to let out a grateful laugh. Coming to his senses, he became embarrassed. A boy should never scream like a girl, nor should he be caught off guard. It was a lesson his father taught him.  
His dad finally started to calm down from his laughter. "Why so jumpy? What were you thinking about, son?" Darius did not want to discuss his thoughts with his daddy, so he did the next best thing. He began to fist at his eyes and yawn. "Oh, someone's getting sleepy."  
Darius nodded as his dad picked him up and carried him to his room. Darius climbed in the bed and his dad covered him up, tucking him in. He hated being treated like a baby, but he had to face the fact that that's just the way the world perceived 4-year olds. "Want to hear a bedtime story?"

"No, sir."

Sasuke gently smiled and kissed his son on the forehead. He knew his son was turning into a big boy. "Goodnight, son."

"Goodnight, Daddy."

His daddy reached over and turned on the lamp. "You want the big light off, right?"

Darius nodded his head. His dad went over to the door and flipped off the switch next to it. As he was closing the door, he gave off a call. "Don't let the bed bugs bite." Darius thought it was silly, practically ridiculous how parents did everything in their power to comfort their children and then, right at the last minute, recite the 'Bed bug' saying, scaring their children further into the pits of fear.  
He was not scared, though. He knew bed bugs were real, but they didn't have any. His thoughts were cut off by the traveling of his curious mind. He heard Sakura, his newly born baby sister, crying. Sure. It was only _natural_ to hear her crying, after all, she is new to this cruel world, but what caught his attention was the small, barely audible sound with in it... his mother's sobs.


	2. Chapter 1

Janis looked herself over in the mirror. 2 months of exercise and healthy eating brought her back down to her original weight, her hips and breasts slightly bigger than before.  
She walked into the restroom, placing makeup apon her face, red lips matching her thigh-high red dress. The fragrance of vanilla danced apon her skin. She tried to look nice for her husband tonight. Change up her look and cause her husband to look at her in awe. Men tended to get bored of the same old thing. Who wouldn't?  
Janis wanted to make this marriage work. Not only for herself, but for her children as well. She didn't want them growing up without the love of a father, their father. She wanted the best for them. Her husband had told her that he'd pick her up at 7:00 tonight to take her out to dinner. Her and the children, so she wanted to look extra special.  
She went into the living room and sat down on the sofa. She began to flip through the channels in wait for her husband. The t.v. was loud, but no sound reached her ears. She was too busy thinking about yesterdays events. She'd taken Darius to the mall to get him more clothes for school, with Sakura in her stroller. When Janis asked what Darius wanted, he kept pointing things out for her and insisting she tried them on.  
Darius was an exceptionally smart child and she knew this. Janis knew what Darius was trying to do by picking out things for her. It meant that he'd noticed the way his father failed to look at his mother.  
So, trying to give her son hope, she bought the red dress, earrings and perfume Darius picked out and put it on for dinner tonight. She kept wondering if this would really work out. She had her doubts and this was because she _knew_ her husband. It was already passed 8:30 pm, even though he specifically told her 7:00 pm. She decided to call him. Apon pulling out her cellphone, she dialed her husband's number. After just 3 rings, a voice resounded from the other end of the phone, out of breath.

 _"He-hello?"_

"..Sasuke?", she could hear him clearing his throat and a faint jingling of metal in the background. _"Yeah?"_

"Me and the children have been waiting for you.. It's past 7:00"

 _"Oh.. I lost track of time. Be there shortly."_

"Okay…" She hesitated in asking because she didn't know whether or not she wanted to know… Curiosity got the best of her. "…What are you doing?"

She'd asked the question she already knew the answer to.

..and his response came too quickly for her.

 _"Running."_

Such a pitiful excuse. He said he was running, but she _knew_ what he was really doing. She felt a pain in her chest. "Okay." She could just picture him, laying beside another.. kissing another. Her heart was breaking at the sound of his voice.

 _"I'll see you when I get home, alright, Janis?"_

"Okay."

He hung up. Without a 'goodbye' or a 'talk to you later'. He didn't even say he loved her anymore. Even if he didn't, she still wanted to hear those words from him so that she could think of how he actually _cared_ about her feelings. She got up and threw her cellphone at the wall, breaking it in the process. She heard Sakura crying as she grabbed her hair, pacing back and forth. The stress was truly weighing on her.  
Darius approached his mother, worry evident in his voice. "Is everything alright, mommy?" She just looked at him. She loved her kids more than anything in the world, she just hated that they were his. Janis couldn't fully pull herself together. She tried her best. "Do you want to see Grandma and Grandpa?", she asked, hands still entangled in her hair.  
Darius didn't necessarily like his grandparents. They treated him more like a baby than his parents did, applying sloppy kisses to his child-like face and baby-talking him. However, he'd never seen his mother like this before, so he figured maybe she _needed_ to see her parents. Just to get away. So, he'd give her that much. "Yes, ma'am."

"Alright. Go and get your shoes and jacket on while I get your sister."

Darius was contempt with the concept of going to see his grandparents, but he did what he was told, nonetheless. His mother went up to her room and picked up her baby girl from the lavender crib. She grabbed her purse and made her way to Darius's room, with sleeping Sakura in her arms.

"Are you ready?"

Darius nodded.


	3. Chapter 2

Darius didn't like riding the bus, but he figured since his dad took the car to go wherever he went, they had to. He disliked the tasteless smiles he'd get from riders. He despised the staring problem people seemed to have apon this vehicle. The looks of interest his mom received from male passengers did not go unnoticed by him, though.  
His mom seemed to pay no mind to them. Darius couldn't figure it out. If countless strangers could look at his mother with such want and longing, why couldn't his father? His mother was beautiful. She was a head turner. She was funny, sweet, caring, but his father didn't seem to care about these qualities she possessed. He didn't understand it.  
Janis pulled the string to signal to the bus driver that they needed to get off. When the bus slowed to a stop, his mother rose, still with Sakura in her hold as she held out her free hand for Darius; Darius taking it without hesitation. As Janis made her way out the front doors of the bus, Darius did not miss the bus drivers eyes lingering on his mother before letting them off.  
Darius was relieved as the bus took it's leave, but soon after grimaced at the sight of the unnecessarily big, peach-colored house. His mother let go of his hand to give the wooden door a signature knock. When the door was opened, they were greeted by two big smiles.

"Janis! What are you all doing here so late? Come in."

Seeing her parents' again brought her comfort. Just hearing their loving voices made her feel at home. She followed them inside along with Darius and Sakura. "Darius, sweetie. You're getting so big.", Janis's mother stated while gently tugging at his right cheek. "Oh and look at Sakura." She took Sakura from her arms and gently cradled her. Janis smiled, loving the fact that her parents loved her children so much.  
Her father looked over her mothers shoulder at Sakura, gently smiling down at her. "She looks just like you did as a baby, Janis." Her mother nodded in agreement.

"..Yeah."

The evident sadness in Janis's voice grabbed her mothers attention. "What's wrong?", she asked. She saw the tears surfacing in her eyes and figured it had something to do with Sasuke. She knew Janis and Sasuke had been having problems, but assumed things would get better over time. Apparently things had gone downhill according to the tears in her daughter's eyes.

"I made cookies, Darius. Go on in the kitchen with Grandpa and he'll give you some."

Not wanting to leave his mother's side, Darius hesitated. He looked up at Janis who gave him a reassuring smile. He knew his mother was hurting and understood her need to be alone with his Grandmother. Though he highly detested sweets like his father, he reluctantly followed his Grandfather knowing his mother would be alright with hers.  
When they were alone, Janis's mother gazed at her daughter with sympathetic curiosity. "What happened?" Janis held back her tears as she spoke. "Sasuke makes me feel like I'm nothing. Like I'm disgusting. Have I changed since I had Sakura?" Tears began spilling out of her eyes. She hated what had become of her and Sasuke. They'd fallen apart and it hurt. "Sasuke doesn't love me anymore... and I know he's cheating on me." It was obvious he was. She'd tried so hard to ignore that fact, but she always knew.  
Janis's mother embraced her and combed her fingers through her hair. "I don't know what to do." Her heartache was accompanied by a headache. Knowing Sasuke no longer wanted her pulled at the strings of her heart. She didn't know how to handle it. "Maybe you and Sasuke need time apart." Janis looked up at her mother, tears still falling. "If you're certain that Sasuke is cheating on you, then it's clear he doesn't realize what he has. You two need to be separated. At least for a little while."  
Her mother figured this had all been going on too long. It'd been months since she'd last seen her daughter happy as she had once been. "I don't know.. I don't think Darius and Sakura would be happy with that. I want them to grow up with both of their parents. Not just one."

"That may be, but I'm sure your children would want to see their parents happy. It's going to hurt them seeing you two argue so much."

Her mother wiped the tears from her daughter's face. "I just think that maybe you two should do co-parenting, but not be in a relationship with each other." Janis slowly shook her head. "It's not that easy, mom. I love him."  
Janis received a sympathetic smile in response. "I know sweetie.. but, a relationship won't work if only one person is trying to keep it together." Her mother tightly embraced her. It broke her heart to see her daughter like this. "Whatever you decide, just know that I'm here." Janis nodded. She so desperately wanted everything to be fine between her and Sasuke, but her mother was right. It seemed as though Sasuke didn't even want this marriage anymore.  
She loved Sasuke, but she didn't want him to feel forced to be with her because they had children together. Co-parenting _was_ an obvious option that could work. She loved Sasuke, but it was clear he'd grown out of love with her. He'd even gone as far as to cheat on her and she didn't want to remain quiet while trying to ignore it anymore.  
Janis felt a vibration in her pocket and took out her phone to see who was calling. 'Sasuke' was displayed on the screen. She let out a sigh and looked at her mother. "It's Sasuke.. I'll be right back." Her mother nodded in response.  
Janis then stepped outside, closing the door behind her. She tapped on the green phone icon and slid it over. "Hello?"

 _"I'm at the house and you're not here."_

"Yeah. I'm over my parents' with the children."

 _"You didn't think to tell me first, Janis?"_

She could hear the heavy irritation in his voice. Sasuke really didn't care for her anymore. Whenever they talked, he no longer called her 'baby', 'sweetheart', 'love' or any of those color-coded words that showed he cared even in the tiniest bit. Instead, he opted into calling her by her name which instead signaled he only wanted to know something from her. There was no love behind it.

"Sasuke.. We need to talk."

An irritated breath was heard over the phone. _"What now?"_

Janis took a deep breath before replying to her husband. "..You don't talk to me anymore and it's like you're always in a rush to leave. As if you don't want to be around me."

 _"..."_

"I... feel like our marriage is falling apart."

 _"I could've told you that, Janis."_

She found herself at a loss for words. He made no effort to deny anything she'd said. Some part in her desperately hoped he would, but she half-expected him not to. There was a major decline in their relationship and it hurt more than anything.  
Hearing Janis go silent on the other end, Sasuke spoke. _"So, you want a divorce?"_ Janis felt her heart shatter at his question. She knew this was coming, yet she still wasn't prepared for the heartbreak. The pain. Tears gathered in her eyes at the thought of them splitting.

"Mommy?"

Janis quickly turned around to see Darius staring at her with curious eyes. She gave a forced smile, not wanting her 4-year old to get the idea of what was going on. If anything, she wanted for her and Sasuke to sit down and talk to him about it, first.

"Hey, sweetie."

She inwardly cursed herself for the cracking in her voice. Darius remained quiet while staring at her.

 _"Let me talk to my son."_

Janis handed the phone over to Darius. He took it and put it to his ear, not taking his eyes off of his mother. He noticed the red stained whites of his mommy's eyes. It meant she had been crying..

And he knew why.

"You're getting a divorce..?"

Sasuke hesitated in answering. He didn't want to hurt his son. He knew Darius wanted them to stay together, but things just didn't work out that way. _"..Yes.. I want you to know that-"_

"Why? Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry." Tears began falling out of his eyes.

 _"Darius-"_

"Daddy, please! I'm sorry! Please, stay with mommy! I won't be bad anymore! I promise!"

 _"It's not your fault, Darius. You didn't do anything."_

More tears fell down his cheeks. "Then, why..?"

Her heart was breaking with every sob from her son's mouth. She'd never seen Darius show such emotion and it ate at her heart. Janis took the phone from him and embraced him tightly. She'd caused her son pain and she desperately wanted to fix it. She wanted to make it go away. Unfortunately, this was not one of those events where a mothers kiss would make it all better. This was something more complicated.  
Darius pushed her away from him and ran back inside of his Grandparents house, painfully sobbing. Janis felt guilty. Her child was broken.

Why did things have to turn out this way?


	4. Chapter 3

div id="rescontent" class="story_text"Janis sat at the table across from her now 5 year old with a stern smile. His arms were folded and he held a stoic / br /"Want to tell mommy what happened at school today?"br / br / At his mother's question, he immediately got up from the table and went to his room. Janis sighed in frustration. This was her umpteenth time trying to start a conversation with her child. He'd become very distant after the divorce and no matter what Janis did, he would just not come / Her and Sasuke had been doing co-parenting for the past few months, with them both having the children 3 weeks at a time. She'd gotten her own place and worked a 9 to 5 job, which paid handsomely and worked out perfectly for school hours while Sasuke lived only a few hours away. With Sasuke, the children were transported to and from daycare and school via personal driver. Either way, everything fit together / She thought everything would start to sit well with Darius after a while, but there were no signs of that happening anytime soon. She only wanted what was best for her children, but sometimes she couldn't help but question if she'd made a / As Janis stood up from the table, she began to hear a loud series of barking. "Naruto, call off your horse." She furrowed her brows together. It was coming from outside, from the left side of her house, but no one lived there.. Well, as far as she knew. Out of pure curiosity, she went over to the window in search for the source of all the commotion. There, she saw two men carrying a big box into the house next door with a big redish dog growling at the one with shaggy brown / br /"Kuruma, calm down, girl.", the blonde male / br / The dog lowered it's head along with it's growl before backing off. "You need to put that thing down.", the brown haired one spoke again. From the looks of it, it seemed as though they were getting new neighbors. As long as they didn't cause any trouble, it wouldn't bother / Hearing the sound of her baby girl crying, Janis immediately went to go check up on her. Having had a long nap, most likely Sakura was hungry / They put down the final box in the living room of Naruto's new place, letting out breath's of relief. "Finally!", exclaimed Kiba, before falling down onto the couch. It'd been a long day. Naruto had called him up out of the blue practically begging for him to help after everyone else had turned him down. It was a miracle that they'd gotten everything finished as fast as they did. They thought that for sure it'd take 2 days at the / Naruto ran a hand through his hair while looking around at all the boxes he'd have to unpack. "Yeah. Thanks, man. I owe you one.", he said. Kiba shrugged before replying. "No problem. So, party's tonight at your place?"br / br /"Uh.. I'm not so sure about that. It looks like a quiet neighborhood."br / br / Kiba gave him a look of disbelief. "Aw. Come on.", he said. He'd already told all of their friends and he really didn't want to have to call it off. Naruto scratched his head in uncertainty. "I don't know..", he replied, but then grew weary when he saw an off smile on Kiba's face. "Well, didn't you just say you owed me one?" Kiba's statement caused him to let out a sigh. It was true that he'd told Kiba that and he was never one to go back on his word. His word was his honor and Kiba knew / br /So, he'd have to go through with it..br / br / When night came, (Name) awoke to the sound of blaring music. She sat up in bed, trying to collect her thoughts. It had to be coming from next door. She got up and went to go up to her children's rooms to check up on them. She opened the door to Sakura's room and noticed the even rising and falling of her chest which indicated that she was sound asleep. She then slowly closed the door before making her way to Darius's room. She opened his door and quietly made her way over to him. She noted how defenseless he looked in his sleep and ran her hand over his cheek, smiling at his quiet / (Name) went back downstairs and grabbed a jacket before leaving the house and locking the door behind her. She was going to try to get her neighbor to turn the music down, but by the time she got there, there were already a few people from the neighborhood standing there. "Can you believe the nerve of some people?!", one of them complained. (Name) pulled her jacket tighter around her torso as the cold night breeze blew. One of the men from the crowd rose his fist to bang on the / Inside, Naruto was trying his hardest to keep everything intact. He moved quickly to catch a glass cup from shattering after being knocked over by an excited friend who danced along to the beat of the music. He sighed in relief when he'd succeeded in catching the vase his grandmother had given him as a going away present, but soon after closed his eyes in failure when he heard the shattering of glass behind him. He turned around to see a broken lamp. "Man.." He really liked that lamp, / br /"Aye, Naruto?! Are there anymore chips?", questioned an overly excited / br /"Yeah. Let me go check real quick."br / br / He left the living room and walked over to the cabinet in his kitchen. He began looking through it, ruling out the kind of chips Choji didn't like before deciding on Barbecue. That was his favorite. Just as he was about to grab several bags for his chip-loving friend, Shikamaru stopped him. "You know people are knocking at the door, right?", he said. Naruto furrowed his brows in confusion. Were there more guests?br / He walked back into the living room and towards his front door, barely managing to dodge a chair. "Hey, guys. Please, don't throw my chairs.", he said to the ones who threw it. "Sorry! It was intended for Suigetsu!", was the response he'd gotten. He shook his head before opening the door to an angry mob. "Um.."br / br /"Turn the music down!"br / br /"Yeah! People are trying to sleep!"br / br / Naruto held his hands up in defense. "I-I'm sorry. I just moved here and-", he started, but was cut off. "We don't care for your sob story! Just turn the music off!"/div  
div class="story_text"br /"Okay..", Naruto said./div  
div class="story_text"br / Janis honestly felt bad for him when he went back inside. He didn't seem like a bad kid, but he had to learn to consider other people's feelings. Naruto went over to the entertainment system and turned off the stereo, causing everyone to look at him. "Hey, guys. Party's off." Everyone groaned in disappointment before making their way out the door. The party didn't even last that long. "See you later, guys.", he said sheepishly, trying to brighten up the mood. When they were all gone he went back to the group of neighbors and / br /"Yeah, yeah. Just don't let it happen again.", one of them / br / Naruto shook his head. "It won't." Just as they began to leave, he locked eyes with Janis. "Thank you.", she said. "Uh-huh.. Don't mention it..", he replied, watching her leave. When she was out of his vision, he went back inside and groaned. He had a hxll of a mess to clean / The next morning, Janis saw Darius off on the school bus. He didn't wave back at her, but she still saw her son off with a smile. She could only hope that one day he'd smile back at her like he used to. When the bus took off, she let out a sigh and turned the stroller to the side, making her way over to the public bus stop. She had to drop Sakura off at daycare and then go to / br /"Hey! Wait!", she heard a voice chime behind her accompanied by that of hurried / br / She turned around to see who it was calling out to her and was struck with a sense of déjà vu. It was the blonde from last night who disturbed the peace with his overly loud music. When he caught up to her, he smiled sheepishly at her before speaking. "Hey. I'm sorry about last night. My friends wanted to throw me a party for getting my first place, ..but, I guess things got out of hand."br / Another cool breeze blew through the air and Janis pulled the covers up on her baby. Winter was coming, so it'd been getting windier and colder by the passing days. "It's fine.", she replied. Naruto looked down at the baby that lay in the stroller. "You have a baby?", he asked. Janis nodded. "A 7 month old and a 5 year old." Naruto tilted his head at her. "..but, you don't look that old." Janis knitted her brows together, causing Naruto to quickly retrack what he said. "I mean, not emold /emold, just.. Up in age?" Not seeing a satisfied look on his neighbors face, he tried once more. "I'm not trying to say you're emold/em, I'm just saying..", he continued, getting a little laugh from Janis. "It's okay."br / Naruto let out a sigh of relief, mesmerized by her smile. "I thought you were my age.", he said. "How old are you?", she questioned. He looked like he was a teenager, around 17 at the most. "I'm 19, but I turn 20 in two weeks.", he said / br /"Oh. Well, I'm no teenager. I'm 25."br / br / He then widened his eyes at her. "You age really well.", he remarked in disbelief. Janis smiled in return, noting how animated this teenager was. "Thank you." Naruto then held out his hand to her. "I'm Naruto. It's nice to meet you." Janis shook his hand and gave him her name as well. "Can I ask you a question?" Janis nodded. He'd already been asking questions, so another wouldn't hurt. "Why are you standing on the side of the road? Do you do this a lot?", he asked, looking down at her in confusion. Janis gave him an exasperated look before shaking her head. It should have been / br /"I'm waiting for the bus.", she / br / Naruto looked up, finding a sign that read em'Public Bus Stop'/em, and immediately felt like an idiot. "Ohhh.", he responded. "Do you want me to give you a ride to wherever you're going? I'm off today, so I have plenty of time." Janis looked down the road to see that the bus still wasn't coming even though it was supposed to be there over 7 minutes ago. She then looked up at Naruto and took him up on his / After they'd gotten her stroller into the trunk of his car and fastened Sakura into her car seat, Naruto began to pull off. Janis took in the fresh scent of his car. She'd expected for the inside to be messy with him being a loud teenager, but it was quite the opposite. He also drove responsibly, keeping his eyes on the road and his hands on the wheel, which was different from how Sasuke was at his age. She sighed at the thought of / br /"Are you alright?", Naruto questioned, picking up on her / br / Janis repliedem 'yes'/em before looking out the window. She really didn't want to talk about it. Even though they'd been apart for a while now, the smallest things still reminded her of him. She still loved him. A few more moments of silence went by before Naruto broke it by humming a tune. The melody was so relaxing that it seemed to soothe Janis for the time being. It was so sweet and / br /em"In 2.1 miles, turn left.", /emthe G.P.S / br / Naruto soon pulled into the driveway of the daycare she'd given him the directions to. "We're here.", he said. Janis smiled at him before thanking him and getting Sakura out of her car seat. As she began walking towards the daycare, Naruto called out to her. "I'll wait here for you, so I can take you to your job." She smiled at his / br /"It's okay. I work right across the street."br / br / Naruto looked to the right side of him, spotting Hatake's Insure. It was a company where she spoke to people over the phone, helping them get insurance among other things. He'd saw a commercial from this place on T.V. the other day. "That's convenient.", Naruto / br /"Well, I guess, I'll see you later, then.", he / br /"Same to you.", she replied before going inside of the / br / Naruto once again watched her leave before starting up his car and driving off. He was fortunate to have such a nice neighbor and could honestly see them becoming close friends if not something more. em'Hopefully something more./em', he thought to himself./div 


End file.
